One Stormy Night
by KepnerAvery
Summary: They've made a pact, and they're sticking to it. That is, until a late night storm puts things into perspective. Jolex future fic.


**A/N: So it's been awhile, but I found this half written in my Google Drive and couldn't resist. This takes place in my "Ode to the Family" universe, a now very AU future-verse, but can be read as a standalone :)**

Jo almost didn't hear the little voice over the sound of the storm.

He had always been the quiet one, even as a baby. He'd be totally content to just lay in his crib and watch the mobile turn over his head for hours, his big brown eyes tracing its motion.

Now those big brown eyes peeked over the side of the bed, his face just inches away from Jo's.

"Mommy?"

"Hey buddy," Jo murmured, propping herself up on one arm so she could glance at the time on the clock. It took a moment for the numbers to register in her mind, then she bit back a sigh, "It's not time to get up yet."

"I know," Adam whispered, his voice getting even quieter with guilt, "I know I'm supposed to stay in my big boy bed…"

The room flashed with light, and the sound of thunder roared almost immediately afterward. Adam's hands flew to his ears, covering them against the noise while he looked up at Jo with pleading eyes.

In bed next to her, Alex barely moved at the sound of the thunder. He'd had such a long day that she doubted anything could wake him up.

"Mommy," Adam whined, "Can I stay with you?"

"Adam we talked about this…"

"Just one more night mommy, it's spooky outside."

Jo could feel her resolve melting away as her little boy's eyes filled with tears.

She knew she shouldn't give in, she knew she should get up and bring him back to his room. After all, that was the pact she and Alex had made. The twins were just too old now to keep sneaking into bed with them. There wasn't room for all four of them anymore- Janey had already fallen out of bed once and they really didn't need a repeat of that incident.

But now Adam was trying to pull himself up onto the bed alongside her, and despite the pact she and Alex had made to not give in she sat up and pulled him into her arms.

"Just one more night, I mean it," she mumbled against Adam's shaggy hair. He wrapped his arms around her neck and Jo held on tight, a lump forming in her throat when she could feel his heart nearly beating out of his chest.

"Shhh," she laid down now, keeping Adam close in her arms, "I've got you buddy, I'm not letting go."

How many nights had she lay awake in bed as a child terrified of the thunder outside her window? How many times had she hugged her blanket tight to her chest and tried to fall asleep so she wouldn't feel so scared anymore?

How many times had she wished and hoped for parents she could go to when she was scared?

Soon enough Adam's breathing slowed, and his hold on Jo went slack. When the thunder rumbled above he flinched, but she pulled him closer to her chest, his head resting just below her collarbone like when he was a baby and she'd walk back and forth swaying him in her arms until he fell asleep.

"I'm here, Mommy's here."

The words were like a mantra, repeating over and over in quiet whispers until the calming rhythm of Adam's breathing in her arms lulled Jo back to sleep too. She could deal with Alex in the morning, right now she needed her little boy to know that she would always be there, no matter what, to protect him.

* * *

"Wake up Daddy."

Janey's voice was quiet, but still came across as a stern demand as she shook Alex awake. He blinked at her through heavy lids, noting the angry scowl on her face.

"What?"

"I don't like the storm."

Alex chuckled, now opening his eyes to fully take in the image of his daughter standing with her arms crossed over her chest, staring at him like he could go all Zeus and control the weather.

"Go to sleep and you won't have to listen to it."

Janey rolled her eyes,

"I tried that Daddy and it didn't work. I'm going to sleep here now."

As the little girl moved to climb up next to him, Alex finally sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"No you're not," he said, reaching for Janey, "Come on, you're going back to your own bed."

His reaction time dulled with sleep, Alex failed to catch the little girl before she leapt backwards out of his reach. There was a glint of, what was that? Fear?, in her eyes.

"I'm _not going_ ," Janey insisted, backing further away as Alex stood up to grab her. Just as she backed into the windowsill though there was a flash of lightning, and in the instant before the thunder followed Janey launched herself forward, clinging to her father's legs.

"Come on kid," Alex sighed, prying Janey off of his legs and lifting her into his arms. At first she squirmed, fighting to get out of his grasp, but by the time they reached the hallway she gave in and just rest her head on his shoulder.

"I'm not scared Daddy," Janey said, peering up at Alex with a mischievous look in her eyes. That little glint always gave her away.

"No? You weren't scared?"

"No Daddy," Janey continued, "I just thought maybe you were scared and I should come protect you. I was just trying to be nice."

They had just reached the door to her and Adam's bedroom, but Alex froze. There was a tightness in his chest as he thought back to the nights when he'd gather Aaron and Amber into bed with him during storms. He always told himself that he was just looking out for them, making sure they weren't scared…

But when the lightning flashed and the thunder grumbled, they both stayed asleep. Neither one of them even flinched, he was the one pulling them closer and holding his breath until the sound of thunder faded back into just rain again.

"You know," Alex said finally, balancing Janey in one arm while with the other he brushed back the strands of hair that had escaped her braid while she slept, "I'm not afraid of storms."

Janey pinched her lips into a thin line and shook her head solemnly, as if she had known all along. In reality, she probably had. And now she knew that her lie wasn't going to get her anywhere, and that fear was sneaking back into her eyes.

"But," he continued, "I think Mommy might be."

The fear turned into curiosity now, and then after a moment a little sly smirk made it's way onto Janey's lips as she nodded with big exaggerated motions.

"I think so daddy," the little girl agreed, "I think Mommy is scared of storms."

"I think she needs you to protect her."

"I think so daddy."

Alex grinned, pressing a kiss to Janey's forehead as she giggled in his arms. As he turned away from the door to her room, heading back towards his and Jo's bedroom, Janey's eyes lit up with a happy surprise.

"I'm going to be the best protector daddy," Janey promised, "because I'm not even scared."

The way she flung her arms around his neck a moment later when the thunder roared above them told a different story, but Alex just chuckled and quietly agreed. Maybe Jo would be pissed at him in the morning, but she would get over it. How could she get mad at her little protector?

Alex snuck quietly back into the room, one hand pressing Janey's head to his shoulder to keep her quiet while he climbed into bed next to Jo. There would be no hiding this in the morning, but he wasn't worried about that right now.

"You can protect Mommy from right here okay?" he whispered to the little girl still laying on his chest. She nodded, her only response aside from a squeaky yawn and a tiny grumble as she made herself comfortable.

In the morning she'd paint herself as the white knight coming in to save her mommy from the scary thunder. She wouldn't admit that she had been the one quivering in Alex's arms just hours before.

As lightning flashed outside the window Alex cradled his little girl in his arms, pressing a kiss to the top of her head as he felt her heart rate suddenly speed up in response to the thunder rumbling shortly after.

"Don't be scared baby girl," he mumbled. She could take credit for being the protector in the morning, but right now...

"Daddy's going to protect you okay? Go back to sleep."

Right now his baby girl needed him, and he wasn't about to let her down.

* * *

Jo awoke to a small foot kicking her in the ribs. She grumbled, but couldn't find it in herself to be too upset. After all, she was the one who had let Adam stay in their bed in the first place.

Without opening her eyes, she leaned down to place a kiss to the top of his head, and then froze.

Adam was tucked under her right arm, but the little foot kneading into her ribcage was coming from her left. There was no way he could bend like that, it was physically impossible.

Jo opened her eyes now, a small smirk making its way onto her face. Across from her Alex lay on his side, one arm holding Janey tightly to his chest. The little girl's torso was trapped in his hold, but her legs kicked out behind her. Directly into Jo's ribs.

"Alex," Jo whispered, careful not to disturb Janey as she reached over and pinched him on the shoulder. Alex woke with a start, blinking a few times before he was able to pull things into focus. For a moment he seemed to take it all in, then he gave a sheepish smile.

"She wanted to protect you from the storm," Alex whispered back, "What was I supposed to do?"

Jo chuckled,

"It's okay," she said quietly, nodding to the little boy tucked under her arm who Alex hadn't seemed to notice, "I'm a pushover too."

Outside the sound of rain still pounded against their roof, but Alex and Jo found themselves wearing matching grins. Alex gently rearranged Janey in his arms, pulling her legs close so he could lean towards Jo, meeting her halfway for a kiss.

"We'll try again tomorrow," Jo mumbled against his lips. But Alex just shrugged,

"Tomorrow, or the next night… or in a few years…"

Before Jo could respond, Janey began to squirm in Alex's arms. He loosened his grip on her, and with her arms free she promptly stretched them out above her- punching him directly under his chin.

Jo bit back her laughter as Alex cringed, pushing Janey's fists away from his face.

"Alright," he sighed, "tomorrow."

A small chuckle escaped Jo's lips, and she found herself pulling Adam closer to her body. His fist clenched around her pajama top, his head nuzzling under her chin. Meanwhile, Janey still squirmed in Alex's arms, head butting him in the chest.

Tomorrow, when the storm was over, they would go back to their pact.

But for now, Jo was going to enjoy this.


End file.
